


One /Hell/ of a Master

by PandoraButler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, M/M, Uhm, ciel as the servant, idk what else to tag this as, reverse roles?, sebastian as the master
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Taken home in the arms of a delectable stranger, Ciel realizes that he owes him his life. He has one choice: to become his servant.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Beast, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 1| Adopting a Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: August 14, 2019

_Looking back on the past, it was hard to believe such a thing could be true. If I thought about it now, I don't think I would ever believe it myself. Did I always feel this way? So strongly attached to him? Perhaps I fell in love at first sight. From the moment I met him, the world shifted for me. From shades of grey to muted colors and ultimately to bright sunsetlike masterpieces. It shocked me, how immediately I changed, because, you see, he wasn't even human..._

...

His eyes fluttered open with the pain of the sun's rays and the sky's intensity. It burned. It burned so much. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been outside. He squinted, glaring at the sun, and frowned. Pain. So much pain. It went through his entire body. He'd barely escaped death. How long was he doomed to live his life like this? Not knowing where his next meal would come from. Not knowing how long it would take for him to ultimately breathe his last. Survival instincts flourishing. Nothing else. It's distressing, in all honesty, not knowing where he could go. The inability to feel safe or secure in any location. They chase him. They hunt him. They abuse him. They ruin him. And for what? Their own enjoyment?

There was no place for him to go where those devils wouldn't find him. He would never be free. He would never hope for freedom. He placed his arm over his eyes to block out the light, to hide his tears as they fell down his cheeks, to hide the pain of his soul. He was supposed to be strong. But, the minute no one laid eyes on him tears began to form. Some adult he'd turn out to be. 

Faint words rested on his ears. He paid no attention. Who would talk to him anyway? He was a peasant. A stray animal. People only care about themselves. That's all they're good for. That's practically the number one rule in life. Fend for yourself. Survival of the fittest. 

Curse it all. Curse the people that gave birth to him. Curse the world for casting him aside. He closed his eyes. He wanted to yell, scream, shout at the universe, but his voice refrained from working. He couldn't make a sound. What was the use in trying anymore? Why was he even still here? He should've died a long time ago. 

The faint words that rested on his ears finally registered in his brain. Silky. Smooth. Attractive. Unlike anything he'd ever heard before. Was this an angel? Or some other supernatural being? "Well, well, what do we have here? You seem to be in quite a distasteful situation."

He opened his eyes to see the sun illuminating around the stranger's head. He had been given an angelic halo. A heavenly creature showing off his glory. It was blinding and distracting in any number of ways. He squinted in response. Opening his mouth to speak, words wouldn't form. He couldn't find anything worth saying. Troublesome as it might be, what could he possibly say to such an attractive looking male? He was clearly not a peasant. This angelic and yet somehow devilish prince stood before him with a grin unlike any other. His body moving closer and closer with each passing second. Firm arms picked up the boy. He immediately felt remorse. He hadn't bathed in weeks, months, and this stranger's beautiful garments would get ruined. Tainted by his filth. 

He drifted off in the arms of the stranger. His head resting on the exposed chest, relishing in its warmth. He was comfortable. Why? Why was he comfortable in this stranger's embrace? Whatever the reason, he fell asleep. A deep death-like slumber. 

It didn't matter to him anymore if the stranger was out to harm him like everyone else. So be it. He'd rather enjoy the embrace of a man he'd just met (an attractive one at that) than be forced to sleep in the cold another night. 

"My, my, a curious little kitten, aren't you?" he chuckled as he walked. His movements filled with grace. The passersby paid no attention to the being in his arms. They were all entranced by his face. The occasional human jealous of the boy. Some turning heads and wishing to be held in his arms instead. 

"I never thought I'd adopt a stray," he admitted to himself, words falling on deaf ears. "Perhaps there is always a reason to change from old habits." 

The boy shifted in his arms, trying his best to become one with the warmth. This earned him a well-deserved smile from the man shrouded in black. Innocence. It has always been something he enjoyed destroying. Sweet, pure, harmless innocence. This stray wouldn't know what hit him. Not in a million years. With the simplicity of amusement he gathered from this entire interaction, he decided perhaps instead of just rescuing the boy, rehabilitating him, and then setting him free to the wild...he should keep him for a more permanent stay. This stranger hadn't experienced such a desire before. He frowned, completely unsure of why this would be the case, and sighed. He shook his head as he walked. Would he regret this decision? It was too soon to tell with certainty. 


	2. 1.2| Adopting a Ciel

A slight lean into his touch. That's all it took. No matter how he moved his hands the boy followed each movement. Just like a cat nuzzling against its owner. Be it the sound of running water or the repeated touch against his skin, he opened his eyes. They were glazed over, unsure, uncertain, but curious all the same. What was this place? It was beautiful. It was unlike any building he had ever seen. He shivered.

A tub. Warm water. Naked skin. The man he'd met before cleaned the many layers of dirt off of him with ease. He blushed, slightly. Why was he taking the time to clean him? Wasn't he rich enough to order someone else to do that? Or, better yet, have him clean himself? He wasn't stupid enough to not know how to bathe. Ah. Well. It had been quite some time since his last bath...perhaps he had forgotten...

More importantly...he was sleeping until just a moment ago. Why did this (incredibly good looking) stranger find the need to clean him in his sleep? Was he some sort of pervert? Did he not realize that the filthy peasant was asleep? It didn't matter, probably. Did he even notice that he woke up? He closed his eyes again. He didn't want to make a scene. It would be easier to pretend he hadn't woken up at all than to face the strange awkwardness of waking up to another guy bathing him. 

Although he tried to remain as still as possible, he couldn't. Every time this stranger's fingers brushed up against a bruise or a scratch, he flinched in pain. How stupid did he seem? Why did this guy bother picking him up? What was his motive? He frowned. 

He heard shuffling of clothing. He also felt hands lifting him up and wrapping a towel around him. Was the towel big? Or was he just super frail? He was placed on a bed and heard the door close. Time to open his eyes again. This room was beautiful. Wealthy looking. Curiosity welled up inside him. He wanted to go travel the place, searching for the secrets that lurked in mysterious places. His legs would give out if he even tried. It was pointless. 

The door opened again. He looked towards the individual. The stranger. He was holding a tray with some sort of food on it. He placed it on the nightstand and shifted to face the stray on the bed. Was he always wearing glasses? Or were those just there this time? 

"I've brought you food," he made a gesture to the tray. The stray opened his mouth to thank this stranger for his kindness. To apologize for burdening him. He couldn't say a word. His mouth wasn't listening to his brain. Perhaps it was because this weirdo that picks up people on the side of the street happened to be good looking? 

"What is your name?" 

He didn't know the answer to that question. Of course, he had a name...obviously...haha...what was it again? He stared with this blank look of confusion. The stranger chuckled. He understood the question, of course, but had no idea how to answer it. He didn't remember his own name! 

"I don't have a name," the words finally left his lips. It's about time. 

"Oh?" He wasn't surprised. Was it common for people to not know their own names? Maybe it was just common for people of lower status to not have names. "Then, why don't I call you Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." Why? Why _that_ name? He gave the stray an amused grin, with just his eyes doing the smiling. "It was the name of my dead cat." 

That was positively infuriating. Giving him the name of a pet. Ciel frowned and crossed his arms. "Why did you pick me up?" He wanted to ask 'why did you take me home' but figured that would make him sound like this place was his home. He couldn't have that. Ciel didn't have a home. He doubted that he ever would. Humans were just so...unpredictable. 

He stared off into the distance for a while as if trying to find the reason and the right words. "I'll tell you when you're older," he winked before walking out of the door. This left Ciel alone to ponder the meaning of his futile existence, and to munch on the snacks and tea that was left for him. He was a bit disappointed about the short interaction. Had he already gotten attached to this stranger? Hopefully not. 

Ciel frowned. He hadn't noticed how late it really was. The sun had already set. The stars were shining brightly in their usual spots. He plopped down on the bed and shuffled underneath the covers. His head barely touched the pillow and he was instantly asleep. How was it possible to sleep so well under a stranger's roof? Well, no matter. He was going to enjoy every ounce of this for as long as possible. It sure was better than sleeping outside in a pile of trash. 


	3. 1.3| Adopting a Servant

The sunlight was warm on his eyes for a change. Instead of being a bright and miserable annoyance, it's warm, inviting, and quite satisfying. His eyes open. The dream from the day before wasn't a dream at all. He was really carried in the arms of a prince and taken away to the most charming of castles. How romantic.

The bespectacled man from before was reading a book by the window. The sunlight providing that illusion of a halo around his head. His hair drifts off his head and covers his eye. He reached up to brush it back behind his ear. Ciel was in awe of the scene. He couldn't help it. That same satisfactory feeling of staring at a painting in a museum came to him here. This stranger was a masterpiece. 

"Good Morning, Ciel," he looked up from his book. He smiled. His perfect grin matching the radiance of the morning light. 

Ciel, startled about being spoken to, hastily moved to get as far away from the stranger as possible. He was scared. He was shocked. He was embarrassed. And, he fell off of the bed. A smooth laugh followed his tumble. Ciel wasn't mad to hear it. In fact, he probably would've laughed at himself too if he was in this guy's shoes. 

He stood up and turned the corner, reaching out his hand to help the poor and defenseless Ciel to his feet. His clothes are mostly robes, scholarly, and less glamorous than Ciel remembered. Maybe he remembered them wrong? Or maybe, this was his causal clothing? Ciel reluctantly grabbed the hand and stood up with assistance. It wasn't easy. He was still incredibly weak. 

"Thank you, Sir," Ciel whispered. He didn't have any clothes. Why did he just _now_ notice that? His face went from slightly red to full-on sunset shades. He fell forward from the lack of strength in his legs. The (far too sexy for his own good) stranger caught him. That certainly didn't help Ciel's increasing blush. He smelled nice. What was this scent? Vanilla? Lavender? A mix of the two? 

"Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" he asked. His voice, the way he asked the question, it sounded like he knew he was the cause for Ciel's flushed face. That agitated Ciel. 

"Clothes..." 

"Hm? What about them?" he smiled down at Ciel. This had to be teasing. He _had_ to be teasing. Someone couldn't actually be this dense. 

"I don't have any."

"No, you don't, is that a problem?" he smiled, smirked? No. It went back to a smile. Before Ciel could interrogate him on his expression, he spoke again. "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice that you were, in fact, naked. Such a shame that didn't last long." He pointed to the foot of the bed, where clothes rested. This bastard. He _was_ messing with Ciel on purpose. 

Ciel shoved him away and wandered over to the bed. He picked up the clothes. He frowned, looking at each garment. "Is it really okay for me to have something like this?" 

"Why do you look surprised? I wouldn't have gotten you anything if I didn't want you to have anything. Besides, a Michaelis servant must dress accordingly, he wouldn't be worth his salt otherwise." A Michaelis _what_. Ciel stared at him without an expression on his face. Was that this guy's name? Michaelis? "Or, would you prefer it if I made you wander the manor naked? I have no qualms with that." 

Ciel turned his attention back to the clothes (he ignored the comment about him being naked, his brain couldn't process it). Staring at Mr. Michaelis wasn't going to answer any of his numerous questions. He put on each garment one by one. He could feel the burning gaze of Mr. Michaelis as he did this. If he wasn't 100% certain that Mr. Michaelis just wanted to make sure he was putting on his clothes right...he would've thought the guy had an _interest_ in him, of the sexual variety. Ciel knew that he looked young but he was of age, contrary to popular belief. 

Make that 40% certain. Ciel's confidence in Mr. Michaelis was dwindling. "Could you please look the other way?" He finally requested. 

"No." 

"W-what?!" Ciel dropped the shirt in his hand. 

"I wonder, why are you so embarrassed? Did you think I was serious? Why would a man like me be interested in a boy like you?" Mr. Michaelis laughed before turning his back towards him. Ciel frowned. Well, excuse him for being cautious. He hadn't met a lot of good samaritans in his life. Besides, Ciel was attractive. He was totally attractive. He could seduce men if he really tried...probably...okay maybe not. Mr. Michaelis had a valid argument. There was nothing remotely interesting about Ciel. Certainly nothing Mr. Michaelis would want. 

Ciel stared down at himself. He looked at his shoes. His back. Was he wearing this right? There was an eyepatch too. That was troublesome to tie. Okay. He nodded, then spoke, "I'm done." 

Mr. Michaelis turned around and took a step forward. Ciel hadn't been expecting that. He was being examined quite closely. His breath hitched when Mr. Michaelis reached down to touch his hair. No. It wasn't his hair. He was fixing the eyepatch's tie. Stupid. So stupid. Ciel, why did you react like that? It's just your hair. Goddamnit. Why did he even have to wear an eyepatch anyway? 

"Your eye," Mr. Michaelis magically answered the question for him without even being asked. "You have trouble seeing out of it, don't you? Thus, you should wear the eyepatch. It will decrease the number of headaches you have from the strain of your brain trying to fix the eye's focus. I would offer to get you glasses however the number of questions you get about the discoloration must be a nuisance. It would be simpler to adjust to the eyepatch." 

Was this guy a psychic? A doctor? A psychic doctor? A teacher? A teacher psychic doctor? His reasoning sounded good but would it really work? Wasn't an eyepatch a bit more noticeable than his eye? Wouldn't people ask questions about this too? 

As if on cue, he answered that question as well, "Eyepatches are commonly used to hide scars, missing eyes, and various other touchy subjects. It's unlikely that someone would go out of their way to ask you about such a thing as it could be a trigger for vivid flashbacks." 

"Now," he took a step back. He stared down at Ciel, even more intently than before, and placed his hand on his chin. He nodded, a bit. "I had a feeling that these clothes would suit you." 

"Thank you, Sir?" 

"For the time being, not much shall be required of you. You have yet to fully recover or reach a healthy weight. After you've regained some meat on your bones, I will take you on as an official servant." 

A _what._ Was he serious? He was going to hire some guy off of the street as an uppity servant? There was no way Ciel was qualified for that. But, he couldn't stop himself from smiling, just a bit, and experiencing an odd sense of happiness. Could it be true that he was finally going to have a place to belong? Could he really trust that?

"I thank you kindly, Sir."


	4. 2| Circus Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: August 20, 2019

It had been a few weeks, maybe an entire month, since Ciel Phantomhive agreed to stay as a servant to Mr. Michaelis. He still, however, could not figure out the layout of the manor. This house was large. Was it a castle? A mansion? A manor? An abbey? Which one of those was the biggest? He didn't know the answer to that type of question. 

Every time he turned his head there was another spot more glamorous than the next. Something entirely more beautiful. Each room different from the last. Not everything stayed in the same spot either, which made landmarks difficult to keep track of. Mr. Michaelis was the only other person in this building. Who was doing all of the shifting? Was the building alive? Or was Mr. Michaelis just that magical? 

Some rooms were dark and foreboding as if no one had set foot in them in years for fear of being murdered alive. Cobwebs. Dust. Ciel wanted to clean them but they were too terrifying to step into. 'Don't touch this place.' His bones screamed each time he walked by. Speaking of which, even though he was a servant, he didn't actually do any work. He spent most of his time aimlessly following Mr. Michaelis around. Occasionally, he would be asked to do something. Not often, about once every few hours. 

The more days that passed, the more Ciel became uneasy. When was he going to be kicked out? After all of the things that Ciel had been forced to do before...surely a man by the likes of Mr. Michaelis wouldn't want him to sleep under the same roof for long. Ciel sighed. He supposed it would be better to forget about it and simply enjoy the time while he had it. He should savor these moments. Stop allowing the anxiety to overflow within, and instead, just enjoy the time he had. 

Ciel stared at the door to Mr. Michaelis's favorite room. His study. His library? Well, it was more like an office. There were bookcases lining the walls. Piles and piles of books on the floor. These books didn't fit on the shelves. They were stacked _just so._ One had to maneuver _just so_ in order to reach the desk at all. Otherwise, all of the books would fall like dominos. 

Ciel opened the door. Mr. Michaelis sat at his desk, as usual, in the same scholarly attire he wore day-by-day. He stared at his mail and sorted through it. He shook his head and threw things into his drawer. Why didn't he read any of them? Ciel carefully walked forward, avoiding books, trying his best not to knock anything over, and placed the tray down on Mr. Michaelis's desk. He was getting better at this. The first day he tried, he had to spend hours picking up and restacking all of the books that he'd knocked over. It was a nightmare. 

He didn't say anything. He sat on a stack (he'd carefully crafted to look a bit like a chair) and watched Mr. Michaelis's every move. Most of the time he would watch, rarely getting bored. Other times he would pick up one of the books in this office and read. It was a miracle he remembered how. Today, he would be satisfied with watching. Mr. Michaelis's face was appealing to the eyes. If he was lucky, he would catch him making an expression. That always made Ciel smile. 

Hours flew by, the silence of papers shuffling and the occasional bird outside filled the room. Mr. Michaelis stopped. He turned his head to look at Ciel. "Do you ever get bored watching me all the time?" 

"No, not really."

He stared at Ciel for a few seconds. Was he thinking? Ciel didn't know much about him. All he knew was that Mr. Michaelis looked like a teacher, a tutor, something of the professor variety, and really enjoyed books (from the looks of things). What did he do for work? Maybe he wasn't a teacher. He could be a gigolo for all Ciel knew. 

"Would you make me some tea?" 

"I did make you tea," Ciel gestured to the tray, "hours ago." Mr. Michaelis appeared to be the absentminded type. He didn't notice things around him when he was in this room. It could be hours before he even recognized that Ciel was here. It could be an entire day before he realized he hadn't left this spot once. 

Mr. Michaelis stared at the tray. He blinked. It had been right beside him this whole time and he didn't notice? Ciel shook his head and walked out. It would be cold by now regardless. He should make a fresh batch.

...

Trial and error. He managed to find the kitchen. Usually, it took him about four hours. This time? Thirty minutes. That was a new record. Good for him. Mr. Michaelis's cupboards were empty with the exception of tea. He had various varieties. He dabbled in all sorts of flavors. Ciel smiled, picking up a box of his favorite, and made a new batch. To call Earl Grey his favorite was a bit of a stretch. It was the only type of tea Ciel had ever had. Not to mention the fact that he'd only tasted it twice. 

He placed the new teapot batch on a new tray and walked back to the master's study. It didn't take him long. He just retraced his steps. Things only changed at night. In the morning everything would be all over the place and he'd have to wander aimlessly for four hours again. This house was alive, he was almost sure of it. 

A voice. He could hear it from outside the door. Mr. Michaelis rarely had visitors. He hadn't seen another living person inside this house except for the master. Could this person live here? No. Was it a visitor? Even less likely. 

Ciel opened the door and saw a woman. She looked as if she had walked straight out of a whore house. Ciel knew. He had lived in one for a while. The corset revealing ample bosoms and the tiny skirt with thigh-high boots. Ragged clothes that could hardly be called clothes at all. Her hair was dark and curly. Her makeup lavish to cover up the bruises on her face, no doubt, and her eyes a brilliant shade of red. The same as Mr. Michaelis. Ciel was too busy analyzing her appearance to pay attention to what she was saying. 

He was too interested in _why_ she was here than _who_ she was. Mr. Michaelis...could he be _that_ type of person after all? He didn't seem the type to pay someone for services. Just look at that face. He didn't have to _pay_ anyone at all. He could ask them and they'd be honored for the chance. Ciel sighed. He walked in and placed the new tray down on the desk. He stood, silently, watching the scene unfold. Just who was this person and what business did she have with his master? 


	5. 2.2| Circus Lover

Ciel turned his attention to Mr. Michaelis then looked at the stranger in the room. Technically Mr. Michaelis was a stranger too but that was beside the point. Could this person be a relative? She did have similar eyes and her hair was the same shade. Apart from that, the two couldn't be more different. Ciel briefly wondered what his master would look like as a woman. He shuddered at the thought since the man was already so perfect as he was. Why change his image? 

"Who is this?" she eyed Ciel up and down, giving him a solid glare. Was that on purpose? Did she not like him for some reason? Ciel couldn't imagine why. This was their first interaction with each other. He hadn't even announced his first inclination that she might be a common prostitute. 

"Ciel, my servant," Master replied, gesturing to Ciel. He picked up the teacup and took a sip. His interest levels in the woman were rather low. That was good. Wait. That was _good_? Why? Why would that be good? 

"Servant?" she scoffed. "You don't have servants. You've never had them. You always said they were 'too much trouble' and 'I like to live alone.' What caused the sudden change of heart?" He didn't reply to her interrogation. He simply enjoyed his tea, ignoring her meaningless questions. 

Ciel couldn't stop the bit of satisfaction building up in his chest. He was something special, an exception to the rule, that had to mean something, right? She ruined his moment of happiness by slamming her hands down on the desk. The glassware rattled, nearly falling over and spilling. 

"Answer me, Black!" she frowned. Black? Was that his name? It didn't sound like a very nice name. What was her name? Kuro? Schwarz? 

He placed the cup down in its saucer and looked up at her. His face was dreadfully serious. Ciel nearly fell jumped out the window to avoid that glare. Was he mad? Ciel hadn't known him long enough to tell. He also hadn't seen him show this much emotion...or lack of emotion to reveal the furious emotions lurking within. Either way, it was terrifying. 

"Beast," he began. Most of the time his voice was soft, with a cheery undertone. Not too happy but not too serious. This time? It wasn't. All semblance of friendliness was gone. Ciel wasn't afraid. He was just...concerned. Something was off. She was afraid. That much was clear from her widened eyes and shaking hands. "You don't have to be so loud. I'm sitting right in front of you," he continued, "now if all you've come here for was to ask nosy questions that I have no reason to answer, please be on your way." 

Her jaw dropped. She stared at him. Ciel tried his best to refrain from smirking. He didn't want to laugh at her. That would be rude. He also didn't want to reveal the glee lurking within. His spot here was safe once again. Serves her right. Go away, please. 

"How could you talk to your fiancé in such a manner?" 

Haha. That had to be a joke. Must be. She most certainly did _not_ just say that she was betrothed to Mr. Michaelis. Of course not. How could such an attractive man be betrothed to such a filthy looking creature? Ciel knew that he was being a bit hypocritical. He knew that he had been the same type of filthy looking creature just days before. But the point still remained that he didn't find Beast the least bit attractive. There had to be some sort of mistake. Maybe Mr. Michaelis was blackmailed. Yes. That had to be right. 

Mr. Michaelis sighed. He took off his glasses and placed them to the side. He brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose before he replied. "How many times must I inform you that we have no such relationship? Beast. I never was and never will be your fiancé." Ciel contained himself. He was relieved. He was excited. He was satisfied to hear that Mr. Michaelis wouldn't settle for this woman. No woman would be good enough for him. Besides, Ciel didn't want to be kicked out so soon. 

"Yes, you _are_. I will not have you back out of this." Her attempt at maintaining evenness within her voice failed drastically. It was all over the place. Slightly raised and clearly desperate. What had happened between the two? Curiosity lurked within Ciel. 

"What are you here for?" Mr. Michaelis dismissed her. He had no intentions of prolonging this exchange. Fantastic. Ciel couldn't be happier. 

She frowned and crossed her arms. "The circus is in town. I haven't seen you in months so I thought I'd drop by..." Oh. Okay. So, she wasn't the #1 in a brothel. She was actually a member of the circus. Ciel didn't know if that was better or worse. He felt a tad bit guilty for assuming her profession. Only a tad. His memory of brothels was limited. She also reminded him of this one lady that _insisted_ he entertain far too many people at one time. This woman had an uncanny resemblance to her. He shuddered at the memory. 

"Hello," Mr. Michaelis waved with a smile to emphasize the greeting. "Now, goodbye," he pointed to the door. Ciel couldn't help himself this time. He had to release a slight snicker. He _had_ to. 


	6. 2.3| Circus Tiger

Beast refused to leave. She walked over to Ciel, looking down at him with skeptical eyes, and frowned. Was she trying to delay her departure by prying into Ciel's personal life? (Not that he had one.) Ciel refused to sigh. He refused with every ounce of energy he could muster. He had to maintain some sort of polite atmosphere. It was too soon to be cocky to Mr. Michaelis's strange guests. 

"How do you know him?" she inquired. Ciel had no interest in answering the question. If it wasn't clear to him before it was clear to him now, he didn't like Beast. Instead of answering, he responded with another question, "How do you know Master?" The title rolled off of his tongue carefully. He'd never actually said the word out loud before. 'Master' it had a strange ring to it. A bit seductive. A bit dangerous. Just like the man himself. It was only at this moment that he realized he had no idea what this man's first name was. He couldn't call him anything but Master or Mr. Michaelis. Mr. Michaelis sounded far too formal for his liking. Master, on the other hand, could be taken in a _variety_ of ways. 

Beast had no qualms with answering that question. She took the bait and held out a picture. "We were in the circus together. His stage name was 'Black' and he could do practically every trick in the book." Her face lit up with joy as she remembered the scene. Ciel wished he could've been there. So, her stage name must be 'Beast.' What was the method of naming? He needed to know. 

The picture looked more like a collector's card. Mr. Michaelis was on the print. He was smiling with paint on his face. His finger outstretched and covering his mouth. ' _Shhh_ ,' he seemed to be saying. Was that a tophat? And look at that suit. Spectacular. Ciel squinted at the name on the side. It was smudged. He could make out the name 'Michaelis' but the photo was it dire states. She was right though. He was wearing practically nothing but black. He kind of looked like a butler Ciel had seen in a book. He wasn't wearing his standard glasses. His hair was styled differently from usual too. Was this a fashion change? In any case, it didn't explain anything about her choice of name. 

"I'm a lion tamer," she said. Hm. She wasn't that bad of a person but Ciel still didn't like her. "Black loves cats, you know? I thought for sure he would get used to being my fiancé by now," she sighed and made a bit of a pouting face. No. Actually. Ciel had no idea that Mr. Michaelis loved cats. He would continue to ignore the second sentence. Cats? Why cats?

Beast revealed another picture. Mr. Michaelis was staring into the eyes of a tiger. Nothing but fondness in his eyes. Was this her show animal? Wouldn't that make her a tiger tamer? Not a lion tamer? Well, who was Ciel to judge? 

"When did you even have the time to take these pictures?" Mr. Michaelis frowned. Was he paying attention to this conversation? Ciel thought for sure he had gone back to his books or something of the sort. 

"That's a se-cr-et.~" Beast smiled back at him. He sighed. Beast blew a kiss and walked out, finally leaving without a true reason for being there. Ciel blinked in confusion as the door closed. Seriously, what was the point of this whole interaction? 

"It's about time," he mumbled. He looked over to Ciel and stared at the photos. Why did she leave them behind? Mr. Michaelis had no interest in that. He was only interested in the picture with the tiger in it. He stood up, walked over to Ciel, grabbed the photo from his hand, and ripped it in half. 

"She is as beautiful as always," he lifted the picture up in the air, smiling at the tiger, speaking in such a soft and loving voice. Ciel frowned. Must be nice to be that picture. "I think I'll have to frame this," he returned to his desk and looked for a frame of some sort. Clearly, this tiger picture was more important to him than whatever pictures he had lying around. 

Ciel looked down at the floor. The other half of the picture, the side with Mr. Michaelis in it, was lying right here. Well, if he didn't want it Ciel might as well take it. Now he would have two pictures of this attractive man. He looked good in anything (which wasn't fair, mind you) so Ciel had to treasure all forms of his good looks. Even those of the past that Ciel hadn't been a part of. 

He wouldn't mind. Probably. He wouldn't care. Right? He would spend the rest of his day gazing at the photo of the tiger. Meanwhile, Ciel couldn't get enough of his own photo. He smiled, just a bit, upon learning something new about this guy. What other things had he done? Anything more interesting than a circus? He was a man of many mysterious circumstances. Ciel needed to find out each and every one of those circumstances if it was the last thing he did. 


	7. 3| Blood Red Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: April 27, 2020

Ciel opened up the curtains. He stood in his master's room with the sun shining down on the sleeping male's face. He looked at him as he slept. Despite how creepy it might be he couldn't help himself. That sleeping face was calm, peaceful, beautiful, he could stare at it for hours. How much time had passed already? Oh, right, he had to wake him up. But, just one more minute couldn't hurt. He rarely saw his master's face without those glasses on. Outside of those pictures, that is. But there was just something about seeing the real thing that made it more extravagant. 

He walked over to the bed and stared down at him, not wanting to wake him up. There were a few reasons for this. The first being he wanted to watch his master sleep for as long as possible. The second being that he had a terrible attitude once waking up. Almost as if he was some sort of demon lord after Ciel's soul. Quite frightening, really. 

There had to be some way around this that wouldn't end in Ciel's demise. Perhaps, poking his cheek would help? Or, maybe a kiss? No. No. That obviously wouldn't do anything... unless? Ciel slapped the sides of his own cheeks, shaking the idea away. He hovered over his master's face and reached out to poke it Unfortunately, he could barely bring his finger close enough to do so. He felt as if that beautiful face would be tainted by his finger in some way. 

"I don't think I can do this after all," Ciel muttered. He pulled his hand away but another hand shot up and grabbed it. Ciel jumped out of his skin, squealing, as the beautiful face he'd seen moments before turned into a hideous glare. This was it. This was how Ciel died. Right here. Right now. In this very moment. Goodbye, Ciel, it was nice knowing you. Readers, the story is over, feel free to exit out of the tab now. 

Sebastian's eyes softened just a tad when he recognized Ciel, but his menacing aura did not go away in the slightest. He let go of Ciel's hand and pulled the covers over his head, refusing to wake. "Uhm, M-Master? There is someone at the door to see you..." Ciel nearly thought Sebastian was going to snatch his soul out from his body and feed it to the birds. But, that's impossible, right? He is human, right? 

A series of low groans escaped the pile of blankets. Ciel couldn't hear a word of what he'd said, provided that he did say something. He could only assume it was something like 'Tell them to leave' or 'I don't care, let me sleep.'

"They said that if you didn't speak to them they would give your address to uhm, what was the name? 'Grell'?" Ciel frowned, trying to remember, but that was enough for Sebastian to sit up. The blankets fell off of him and Sebastian ran his hand down his face, unenthusiastic about this threat but prepared to do everything to avoid it. Ciel blushed lightly, considering...he wasn't wearing a shirt after all and (if you've gathered anything since reading this fic) Sebastian is a stud. 

Sebastian pondered for a few more moments, allowing the words to sink in, before grabbing his bathrobe and running to the front door. No glasses. No clothes. Just panic. Was he still half asleep? Ciel tried his best to follow him but, tiny legs and all of that...made it a bit difficult. 

A visitor stood at the base of the stairs, tapping her foot angrily waiting for Sebastian. She was entirely the epitome of red. Red everything, from head to toe. "What do you want?" Sebastian muttered. 

"Is that any way to greet your Aunt?" she frowned. 

"You aren't my Aunt," he frowned, spitting out words as if they were rotten. How much is a person allowed to change when they are tired? Because this is honestly quite terrifying. "You aren't related to me. You're like a stalker pretending I'm your son." 

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that since you are a different person while tired." 

"What do you want?" 

"I came to invite you to a ball tomorrow night," she walked over to the stairs and threw the invitation down at Sebastian's feet. 

"Invite? Is this some sort of joke? You're going to force me to go like every other time." 

"True, so I suggest you prepare yourself," she smiled, turning on her heel to leave. 

"Madame Red," he sighed, holding his face in his hands. "I have no need or want for a relationship and I have no use for making public appearances."

"You say that," she opened the door and grinned. "But I know you secretly enjoy these events. I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow, be ready or I'll have to dress you myself, and we all know what happened last time..." And, just like that, she was gone. 

Sebastian stared at the door for a while, then turned his head to see Ciel. His eyes widened slightly as if he hadn't realized that Ciel was there. "What about you? I can't just leave you here...and knowing her she is going to try and dress you up a-" Humor rested in Sebastian's eyes. His lip curved upward ever so slightly in a smirk.

"As a what?" 

"I don't know if I want to say..." Sebastian admitted. 

"What would she want to dress me up as?" Ciel frowned. 

"A _lady_ ," he reluctantly confessed. 

"What?" Ciel blinked. 

"Don't feel pressured to satisfy her whims. You can stay behind if you'd like," Sebastian said. Ciel looked down at his feet. He had no intention of having his master suffer alone. But, he also didn't feel inclined to dress as a woman just for the sake of this event. How was this a good idea in any sense of the word? 

He put a hand on Ciel's shoulder and smiled. "You don't have to go, really," he insisted. 

Ciel shook his head. He had to do this. For the good of the cause. For the sake of his master. "I'll do it." 

"Is that so?" he stood up and meandered on over back in the direction of his bedroom. Was he going back to sleep? Ciel watched him leave, realizing how much of a child he really was. He felt as if he needed to catch up to Sebastian in a way. He was missing something, which made an uneasiness wash over him. 

"I can't let him think of me as some child," Ciel curled his hand into a fist, determined to fix his master's image of him.


	8. 4| My Name is Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: April 29, 2020

"Master, please...stop...I can't take it anymore..." the sweet sound of a panting innocent voice surrounded in a room of darkness. A terrible experience had shown itself. But, was it truly terror? Or simply inexperience? Slender fingers managed to find their way around with sweat building up in locations Ciel didn't know it was possible to sweat. He shouldn't complain. He was the one that was willing to do this. He just hadn't realized how terribly difficult it would be...

"I apologize," his master spoke, voice smooth and collected as usual despite the circumstances. "I'm not quite used to doing this sort of thing, to males that is." What was that supposed to mean? Did he do this to females then? No. Ciel shook his head. Don't think about that right now. His master wouldn't do things like that... _right_? 

"Even then, I'm usually undressing them," he muttered under his breath as he pulled the strings of the corset tighter. Ciel winced. 

"How do women handle these outrageous things?" 

"You didn't have to do this in the first place."

"Yes, I did," he puffed out his cheeks and frowned. His master assisted him with the rest of the dress. The clothing wasn't hard after the initial pain of the corset. Everything glided onto him. Ciel smiled up at Sebastian once his transformation was complete. 

"Well, Master, how do I look?" he asked, trying to sound as girly as possible. The dress elegantly revealed Ciel's shoulders (oh goodness, shoulders, how _scandalous_ ) and threatened to expose his chest. Not that it mattered, considering he wasn't a woman. But his ignorance of such things would cause problems later if he didn't start worrying about them. 

"You fit the part, but what shall we do about that eye?"

Ciel had forgotten about his eye and brought his hand up to cover it. It's true that having a purple eye brought up a lot of unnecessary topics of conversation. But, an eyepatch with this dress didn't exactly fit the elegance of a ball. Sebastian reached out his hand and toyed with Ciel's hair. Ciel nuzzled up against his hand, like a cat would, without fully realizing what he was doing. Sebastian playing with his hair was simply soothing. Having his hands touch him...quite nice. Wait. Could it be? Our darling Ciel is a pervert? Hopefully not. 

He held up a mirror for Ciel to see his reflection. His eye now had a pink hat tilted towards the front, matching the dress perfectly. Only one question was on Ciel's mind: how the hell did his master get all of this clothing? The wig, the hat, the dress...where did it come from? Did Madame Red send him this stuff? Or, better yet, did he have a cross-dressing phase at some point? Hard to imagine him ever looking feminine enough to pass...but he does look good in practically everything he wears so maybe it is possible. 

Ciel attempted, to the best of his ability, to perform a curtsy. "Thank you very much for your assistance, Master." 

"Considering the circumstances I don't think it right that you call me 'Master' at the ball," he sighed, shaking his head before taking Ciel's hand. "Milady," he bowed slightly, bringing Ciel's hand up to his lips for a kiss. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Sebastian Michaelis." 

Ciel blushed, unsure if it was okay for him to blush. But, in the end, he decided that since he was supposed to be a woman right now it was okay for him to blush. He pulled his hand away from Sebastian's, but his fingers lingered in the palm of Sebastian's hand. Ciel looked around the room, trying to find something to look at besides him. 

"It's nice to meet you....Seba-ster," he attempted to say 'Sebastian' but couldn't do it. It was too embarrassing. 

"Seba-ster?" he chuckled. "It might raise suspicion if you call me 'Master' but I suppose that doesn't matter. I don't intend to boost my reputation any time soon," Sebastian shrugged. Ciel looked down at his feet. He didn't want to say anything strange at the ball so maybe he should just not speak at all. 

A loud crash and Ciel jumped. Sebastian didn't even flinch. We both made our way to the entrance of the home. Madame red was here. She had kicked the door down to enter. Dressed in red, as usual, she held a fan to her face and snickered. Her lips curving into a smirk as she eyed me up and down before turning her attention to Sebastian. 

"You two make quite the couple." 

Sebastian said nothing and grabbed Ciel's hand leading him outside. "Let's get this over with."

"Indeed," Madame Red nodded. 

Ciel allowed Sebastian to open the carriage door for him and assist him up. He felt like a princess with a handsome butler. But, Sebastian looked more like a tutor at the moment. Not nearly giving off any butler vibes. Maybe Ciel was a princess in a secret relationship with her teacher? 

Why was he thinking about this nonsense? Ciel looked out the window to avoid thinking about anything else. He avoided conversation with Madame Red and tried very hard not to think about how close he was sitting to Sebastian. Mild waves of panic overflowed within him. He was going to mess everything up. People were going to be able to see he was a guy. 

"You're worrying too much," Sebastian said, placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder to get his attention. "Try to enjoy the experience as best as you can." 

Madame Red chuckled to herself. "You two really make quite the couple," she muttered as the carriage finally stopped. We all exited the carriage one by one. The ballroom was already open and a large portion of guests had already arrived. 

Panic welled up in Ciel once again. He knew no one. He was no one. How was he going to get through this? He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head to see someone he'd never seen before in his life. He knew it wouldn't be Sebastian, he could tell by the touch, but he was curious to see who it was regardless. Who was this? What did they want with him? Could he really survive a ball? He doesn't even know how to dance...


	9. 4.2| My Name is Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: May 1, 2020

A girl with blonde hair and pigtails smiled at Ciel. He blushed, against his better judgment, and glanced away. He is a guy...but he felt more like a shy girl now. Was the outfit getting to him? "Hello, my name is Elizabeth. I haven't seen you before so I'm guessing you aren't new to these sorts of events?" Her smile was warm and inviting. Ciel felt even more awkward since he couldn't return the smile. 

He nodded without replying. If he didn't speak then no one would notice if he was a guy or not...and he wouldn't say anything a lady used to these events wouldn't say. He didn't want to embarrass his master after all. Speaking of his master. Where did Sebastian go? Did he just leave? 

"Don't look so frightened," she laughed. "Feel free to call me 'Lizzie' by the way." No, he was absolutely not going to call you that. Too familiar for someone he barely knew. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth, my name is Ciel," a small (forced) smile crossed Ciel's lips. It wasn't very often that he got to introduce himself with the name that his master had given him. Every time the name escaped his lips his heart skipped a beat. He used it with pride. 

"What a unique name." 

"Do you think so?" the voice was behind Ciel but he recognized it instantly. It was Sebastian's sweet mind-altering sexy voice of doom. That's right. Sebastian Michaelis, here to make your ears die. Ciel turned to face his master. 

"Have you made a friend already?" he asked Ciel, smiling in that way of his. 

"I suppose I have," Ciel muttered, unable to speak loudly after being caught off guard. 

"How do you do?" she bows slightly. "Sebastian Michaelis, correct?" 

"You've heard of me?" 

"It's rarer to find someone that hasn't heard of you, Mr. Michaelis," she chuckled. 

"Please, call me 'Sebastian.'" he looked a bit conflicted upon hearing Elizabeth's words. "I hadn't realized I was so famous..." 

"Why wouldn't you be?" Elizabeth was quite shocked. "You do go around saving people. Quite the talk of the town." 

"Those are just the wishes of my clients, Miss Elizabeth. I don't do that out of kindness." Ciel watched the two converse. He had barely heard anything about what Sebastian did for a living and this was most interesting to him. At the same time, he wanted to push the both of them away and then start running. Ciel didn't want Sebastian just talking to anyone. 

He reached out his hand to tug on the sleeve of Sebastian's jacket but before it reaches him, he spoke. "Would you care to dance," he asked her. Ciel blinked. He asked _her,_ the stranger, to dance? Ciel was taken aback, to say the least, but what perplexed him the most was the fact that he was offended. Surely it shouldn't matter to him who Sebastian chooses to dance with. Besides, Ciel is a guy...and a servant...there shouldn't be any reason for Sebastian to want to dance with him. 

Elizabeth's cheeks change to a slight shade of pink. She nodded. "I would love to!" Sebastian offered and she took it. Ciel watched as the two left, leaving him behind. What was he supposed to do now? He had barely taken a step into the building and he was already alone. This was a mistake. The only person he knew...just started dancing with the only person that talked to him...

Madame Red waved and walked over towards Ciel. Was she going to save him? Somehow, he doubted that. "You were left alone?" Ciel nodded. He wanted to go home and die in a bundle of blankets. Sebastian was quite fine all on his own. He shouldn't have come. 

The two looked so happy dancing together even though they just met. When their dance finally ended, more women just flocked around him, asking to dance one by one. Ciel sighed. This night would never be over. He didn't have to accept _all_ of their requests. Elizabeth at least didn't accept anyone else's request to dance. She talked Ciel's ear off but at least he wasn't alone anymore. 

Ciel silently watched as Sebastian danced with each person. He was a good dancer. He must be, since all of the women begged for his attention. Maybe that was just because he was handsome. Or, maybe they want his money. Or both. Ciel sighed. One particular lady walked up to him. Red hair and a red gown. It reminded Ciel of Madame Red. Her outfit was quite similar but at the same time totally different. She had glasses and hair much longer than Madame Red's.

"Hello, handsome gent," she grinned, revealing her sharp teeth. "Would you care to dance?" 

A shadow crossed over Sebastian's face but his smile remained. That was weird. He had accepted every offer so far, why not this one? "I'm afraid I must apologize. I would most certainly not like to dance with you."

"But, Bassy, why not?" she whined. "I got all dressed up for you and everything," she pouted. 

"Please don't pretend to be ignorant, Grell," he crossed his arms. "You may be dressed up. For that, I applaud you. You do look quite nice. However, you are still that same terrible reaper stealing souls from unsuspecting victims. It's quite a hassle for me. I have no reason to be friendly to the likes of you." 

"I could say the same to you, demon," she chuckled. "Stealing souls and giving us a ton of paperwork. But," she placed her hand over her heart. "Don't you long for romance? We are Romeo and Juliet! Forbidden love only makes it taste sweeter," she blushed. "Please, I beg of you, dance with me?" 

Ciel didn't understand the conversation on more levels than one. Reapers? Demons? Stealing souls? Paperwork? What was Grell talking about? Is this a code? Figurative language? He couldn't wrap his head around it. 

"The only dance I'll dance with you," Sebastian replied, "is a violent dance to the _death_." For a brief second, Ciel thought Sebastian's eyes had changed color. It had to be the lighting. Right? Right.

"Is that a promise?" her grin sent shivers down Ciel's spine. 

"Grell," Madame Red hit her over the head with a fan. "You're clashing with my color. There cannot be two of us attending the same event. Only one red lady per ball. Remember? Did we create the schedule for nothing? You've messed everything up!"

"I did no such thing!" Grell rubbed her head. 

"Yes, you have. We are leaving now." Madame Red grabbed Grell's arm and dragged her away. Madame Red was the reason for attending this event. If she is gone, does that mean Ciel and Sebastian were leaving?

"Ah, well that was certainly a sight to see," Elizabeth giggled. "It's getting late. I should be leaving. Goodbye, you two, I hope you do invite me to tea at some point," she waved as she departed. 

"Shall we go?" Sebastian looked to Ciel. He nodded. He didn't want to say anything and he ended up not saying much more than he needed to. Tonight was troublesome, conflicting, and miserable. Sebastian walked ahead of him. Ciel followed, staring at the ground. He didn't notice shoes he didn't recognize appear from beside him. Before he had the chance to react, it was too late. A rag covered his face. 

He was in danger, he couldn't even call out to Sebastian for help. Would he even care? Ciel looked to try and see who was there but the rag covered his eye too. He could barely maintain consciousness. Sebastian, turn around. Please? Help!

"And so I thought to myself: 'I've finally found you, my fair lady.'"


End file.
